A new battle Chip Bad or Good?
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: A new girl has arrived in town and has this weird battle chip. Lan battles her and megaman looses. What is this chip and is it Good or bad?
1. Default Chapter

**_Hello! This is my first_** **_Mega Man Fanfic. I hope you like it! This story takes place during Megaman Axess. _**

**_I do not own the characters in the story except Majikaru and her Netnavi. Sorry but my spelling is just horrible. _**

Lan Hikari is walking to school (More like skating). "Hey Megaman, do you know about a new NetNavi arriving in the Cyberworld?" asked Lan who didn't notice that he was late. "No Lan but I've got to tell you something, you're going to be late" said Megaman. Lan starts to hurry to makes it just in time. "Nice to see you in class Mr. Hikari" said Ms. Mari Lan's teacher. Lan goes over and sits next to Maylu. "Today we have a new student joining our class" said Ms. Mari. "I hope he can be my next opponent in a Net battle" said Lan. "Please come in" said Ms. Mari. A girl with brown hair wearing a school uniform and glasses comes into the room. "This is Majikaru and she has just moved to Dentech city" said Ms. Mari. Lan sees that she had a PET in her pocket. "Why don't you next to Tory" said Ms. Mari. Majikaru walks quietly over to Tory and sits down. "It looks like she's shy" said Maylu whispering to Lan.

It is during lunch. Lan, Dex, and Maylu see that Majikaru didn't even touch her food. Lan and Maylu walk over to Majikaru. "Um…hello, do you netbattle?" asks Lan. Majikaru just nods her head and then continues doing something with her PET. Maylu whispers something to Lan. "Maybe she will talk if we challenge her to a netbattle" said Maylu. "Do you want to netbattle after school?" asks Lan. Majikaru just nods her head and goes back to her PET.

It is after school and Majikaru is at the arcade with Lan and his friends. "Jack in Megaman power up" said Lan as he sends in Megaman. "Jack in Sapphire power up" said Majikaru. Lan sees a blue haired netnavi wearing a light blue and white outfit. Megaman makes the first attack with a blaster but misses. "Wide sword battle chip in download" said Majikaru. Sapphire goes in for an attack and hits Megaman. "Ok time for a program advance. Cyber sword battle chip in and download, Wide sword battle chip in and download and the long sword battle chip in and download" said Lan. "I think its time for our secret weapon. Spell Scepter battle chip in and download" said Majikaru. Sapphire gets a long scepter with jewel on the top and stops Megaman's attack. "That's impossible" said Lan. "I time to end this match. Transmogrification potion battle chip in and download." said Majikaru. "Transmogrification what?" asks Lan. All of a sudden Sapphire starts to turn weird. The hair changes from blue to red and her outfit turns from blue and white to red and black. "What's going on?" asks Lan and Megaman. "I'm so sorry but its time to spell defeat. Fire bow and arrow battle chip in and download." said Majikaru. Lan notices that besides Sapphire changing, Majikaru also changes in her personality and voice. Sapphire launches an attack and Megaman logs out. Both Majikaru and Sapphire fall onto the ground.

"I wonder what's going on but I bet it has something to do with that weird chip she put in" said Tory. "There is only 1 person I bet knows about this chip" said Maylu as she picks up the Transmogrification chip off the floor. Lan caries Majikaru as they rush to Higsby's Chip shop. "Hey Lan. What's going on?" asks Higsby. He sees the transmogrification chip in Maylu's hands. "Maylu can I buy that battle chip from you?" asks Higsby as he begs Maylu. "Wait a second Higsby. Can you tell us what this chip does? This chip made Majikaru and her netnavi faint right after the battle" said Lan. "That is a level 10 Transmogrification chip. The newest transmogrification chip that has ever been created and there is only 1 of them in them world." explained Higsby.

"Ok, but what does it do and how do you get the only copy that is ever created?" asks Lan. "I thought that chips like that from auctions" said Maylu. "The transmogrification potion battle chip is a rare battle chip that changes the netnavi and also the person controlling it into a person with a lot of power but the problem is that it takes up every ounce of a person and netnavi's body. People who use a transmogrification battle chip almost never wake up but if they do that means they have lot of energy. The other question I don't know how to answer but maybe if you ask someone who knows her can tell you" said Higsby. Everyone stares at Tory. "Well Tory. How did she get that chip?" asks Maylu. "I'm not sure but I saw her sending e-mails to someone named Mr. Zoubutsushu" said Tory. "He's the creator of Transmogrification battle chips" said Higsby. "I'm not sure but isn't Majikaru's last name Zoubutsushu?" asks Dex. "I'm sure that it is her last name" said Lan. 'How do you know?" asked Maylu. "Well I kind looked in her backpack" said Lan.

"Now I get it. Mr. Zoubutsushu is Majikaru's father" said Higsby. Majikaru wakes up from all the commotion. She goes over to Maylu and taps her. "What is it, Majikaru?" asks Maylu. Majikaru points to her watch and then points to the battle chip. Maylu hands the battle chip to Majikaru. "Why don't you talk?" asks Dex. "I really don't like spending the energy because I usually have none or I need it to keep up my strength quiet anyway" said Majikaru who sounded like she was whispering. "You would have more energy if you didn't use that chip" said Lan. "I rarely even use that chip" said Majikaru. She takes out a box from her backpack and shows it to the others. "These are the ones I usually use" said Majikaru as she shows them Transmogrification battle chips level 25, 75, and 100. Higsby's light up like a diamond. "Well I got to go now. Bye" said Majikaru as she puts the box back in her backpack and starts to leave. "Wait a second. Why don't we come over to your house and let us introduce ourselves" said Tory. "I guess it will be alright" said Majikaru.

Majikaru opens the door to the house. Everyone comes in and sees that the house is empty. "Where is everybody?' asks Dex. "Everyone is on the other side of the world" said Majikaru as she walks over to the table and picks up a letter. "What does it say?" asks Maylu. "It's a letter with contacts for my eyes from my mom" said Majikaru as he goes up to her room with the letter. "Can we come with you?" asks Tory. "Sure but don't touch anything. When they reach the room they see that it is full of battle chips and clothes. Majikaru takes out some battle chips and hands them over to Lan and his friends. "Maybe you guys can help me by trying out these new battle chips while I go downstairs" said Majikaru as she starts to leave the room. Tory picks up a battle chip. "Ghoul spirit battle chip" reads Tory. "I don't think we should try out these chips until she gets back" said Maylu as she reads some of the other cards.

Majikaru comes back up and looks different. She is wearing a white T-shirt and a blue skirt and is wearing contacts instead of glasses. "Which battle chips did you try?" asks Majikaru as she grabs a piece of paper. "We didn't try any because we were scared about what would happen" said Lan. "Ok its time for me to do some work" said Majikaru as she picks up some battle chips and puts them in the PET as fast as she could. "What are you doing" asks Lan. "I'm putting them all in my PET to try them out" said Majikaru. "WHAT!" yell Lan and the others.

_**Well remember to review! Bye for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never thought this story would even get reviews. I didn't like this story much but I posted it anyway and I already got3 reviews. Some others stories like "To Love without A Price" didn't even get 1 review and I worked so hard on them. I guess everyone likes this story than my others so I'll work hard on this chapter. **

_I do not own the characters in the story except Majikaru and her Netnavi. Sorry but my spelling is just horrible. _

**Haruka- Majikaru is not really what i call normal and i wouldn't call her house normal either. **

mir3ge 12-I might be doign a sequel but i'm not sure yet and I also wrote the romance story with Chuad. it's called "The Memories thatcan't be Forgotten."

Sakura Wind Fairy- The truth is that I never played even one megaman game before but when I was little I watched the onld version of megaman but I was 4 so i bearly even rememebr it. Ijust watch the tv show and thats about it.  
**  
Last time-**

_Majikaru comes back up and looks different. She is wearing a white T-shirt and a blue skirt and is wearing contacts instead of glasses. "Which battle chips did you try?" asks Majikaru as she grabs a piece of paper. "We didn't try any because we were scared about what would happen" said Lan. "Ok its time for me to do some work" said Majikaru as she picks up some battle chips and puts them in the PET as fast as she could. "What are you doing" asks Lan. "I'm putting them all in my PET to try them out" said Majikaru. "WHAT!" yell Lan and the others. _

"WHAT!" yelled Lan and the others. Tory grabs Majikaru's arm. "No more fainting out on us" he said. Majikaru drops the battle chip on the floor and then nods her head. "I had nothing to do so I just test new battle chips" said Majikaru. "Maybe you guys can show her around town" said Megaman. "Great idea, then she won't be stuck at home all the time" said Lan. Lan steps out of the door but falls through a hole. The others run over to him. "Ouch….how'd this get here" he said looking up. Majikaru goes over to a box in the wall and pulls a small lever. A red hand grabs Lan and then picks him up. Majikaru pulls another lever and Lan comes crashing down on the floor. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to shutdown the traps on this floor" said Majikaru. "Well you better shut them down" said Lan. Majikaru goes over to pull another switch but before she can make it she hears Lan and the others yelling. She looks down and sees and sees Maylu, Tory and Lan dodging laser beams. She hurries over and pulls the switch.

"I'm so sorry" she said continuously as she was looking around town with the others. "It's no problem. At least I didn't get toasted like marshmallow like Lan" laughed Maylu. Majikaru turns around and sees Lan's hair sticking up like a porcupine. She goes over to him. "I'm sorry. Is their anything I can do to make up for all the mishap" she asked. "First GET RID OF ALL THOSE TRAPS and two you can repay me with an ice cream cone" said Lan. "Um…what's ice cream?" asked Majikaru. "You never heard of ice cream?" asked Lan. "What is it like?" she asked.

Everyone is at the sweet shop and Majikaru is staring at her ice cream cone which Tory is holding for her. The ice cream is beginning to melt. "Just try it" said Tory holding it closer. "Are you sure this is edible?" she asked. "Just try it. It won't hurt you" said Tory. She takes it from him and takes a lick. "This isn't so bad" she said finishing it. "DenTech city is way different than I thought it would be" Majikaru said looking around. The group sees a mall and goes inside. Lan and Tory go into the battle chip store and Majikaru and Maylu go into the clothing store. Tory is looking round and sees an aqua tower battle chip level 5. he takes it to the clerk and buys them. "Hey Tory, don't you already have that battle chip?" asked Lan. "Yeah but it's not for me, I bought it for Majikaru. All she has are rare battle chips that drain her energy. She might have to rest a few hrs after every netbattle if she keeps using those battle chips so I bought her this battle chip" said Tory. "Are you sure there isn't another reason?" asked Lan. "Nope" said Tory calmly but you can see he is blushing. When they go over to the clothing shop they see Majikaru holding a ton of bags and Maylu holding one. "Whoa, I can't believe you bought so much" said Lan. "Actually these aren't mine. I only bought one item. The rest are all Maylu's" said Majikaru. "So I went a little over board but they where having an 80 sale" said Maylu.

Everyone buys pizza and when they get back to Majikaru's house, Maylu and Majikaru change into there new outfits. When Majikaru comes out you see her wearing a white sweater and a light pink skirt. Then you hear Maylu screaming. "Ah…why don't these fit!" yelled Maylu. Maylu comes out wearing her usual outfit and then grabs another bag. After she tries all the bags (13) she finds out all of them don't fit. Lan starts to laugh at Maylu's problem. "All of these are too small" she yelled. "Maybe you're just too fat" said Lan laughing. Maylu goes out to Lan and pulls his collar. "If you say that one more time, I'll make you regret it" said Maylu. "Why don't you just exchange them?" asked Tory. "They were on sale. No refunds or exchange" said Maylu with her head hung down. "At least you know what size to not get" said Majikaru. Maylu lights up with an idea. "Why don't you keep them Majikaru?" asked Maylu. "No thanks, I have plenty of clothes in every color of the rainbow." said Majikaru. "Well are the only colors of the rainbow blue and white?" asked Maylu opening up the closet. You see the closet is actually a room filled with school uniforms that are blue and white. "Here just keep them and besides there is a dress you can wear for the school dance" said Maylu. "What school dance?" asked Majikaru. Everyone faints. "It's a school tradition. Ever year there is a dance for the students" said Lan.

After everyone is at home you see Tory sitting down at his desk. He is holing the aqua tower battle chip that he bought for Majikaru earlier that day. "Just give it to her tomorrow" said Iceman. "But she has rare battle chips. She wouldn't like a common one like aqua tower level 5" said Tory. "Well if you don't have the nerves to give her the chip can you at least ask her to the dance?" said Iceman. "How did you know about that?" asked Tory surprised. Iceman points to the points to the pictures taped to the wall. "A little bird told me" said Iceman.

**I know that chapter wasn't that good but please review! Meow….**


End file.
